The present disclosure relates generally to the field of natural language processing (NLP), and, more particularly, to using knowledge graphs generated based on NLP to identify potential inconsistencies in works of authorship.
It is common in literature to have a narrative universe of characters and events, factual and/or fictitious, that appear in a book or movie, or across several different books or movies. When writing a new work of authorship in the narrative universe, a writer could inadvertently include an inconsistency in the new work. Such an inconsistency could include, for example, a factual inaccuracy or some other misstatement that is inconsistent with that which was previously published about the narrative universe.